Jour de pluie
by misaya67
Summary: Lors d'une enquête conjointe entre le NCIS et le FBI, Mcgee se retrouve confronté à des éléments de son passé qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir avouer à ses amis...
1. Chapter 1

Salut,

Me voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire...Et aussi avec le premier personnage OC que je présente...J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que les précédentes !! En tout cas, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Toute l'équipe était d'une humeur massacrante en cette fin d'après-midi. Deux hommes, dont un Marine, avaient été découverts à trois rues de la Maison Blanche, dans une impasse, un vendredi, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas de permanence le week-end. Et comble de malchance, le deuxième homme était un personnage bien connu du FBI, qui avait ouvert une enquête sur lui pour trafic d'organes et proxénétisme. Le Directeur Vance avait été très clair : ce serait une enquête conjointe. Fait non négociable et qui énervait tout particulière Gibbs et DiNozzo. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur la scène de crime, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que Fornell et son équipe avaient été chargés de l'enquête par le FBI et Tony n'appréciait guère de devoir retravailler avec l'agent Sachs qu'il détestait tout particulièrement.

- Tobias.

- Jethro… Enquête conjointe, n'est-ce pas ?

- A ton avis ?... Je vois que vous ne nous avez pas attendu ?

- Je suppose que tu souhaites que Ducky s'occupe des autopsies ?

- Si le FBI n'y voit pas d'inconvénient…

- Tant que nous avons les rapports… J'ai un agent qui prend les témoignages des habitants du quartier…

- Sachs ?

- Non… Une petite nouvelle…McGor !!

Une jeune femme auburn en tailleur pantalon sombre se retourna quelques mètres plus loin et mit fin rapidement à sa discussion avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qu'elle interrogeait depuis quelques minutes.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu tous les commerçants du quartier, mais le patron du restaurant indien m'a certifié qu'hier soir, lorsqu'il a sorti les poubelles pour les mettre dans ce container, il n'y avait aucun cadavre dans la rue.

- Et vous le croyez ? Demanda Gibbs, son regard inquisiteur plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

- L'agent Gibbs du NCIS, présenta Fornell, puisque l'ancien marine ne l'avait pas fait.

- Je n'ai pas de raison de croire le contraire, puisque le sang des victimes s'est répandu jusqu'aux roulettes du container et qu'il n'y a aucune trace de pas dedans. De plus, les victimes se trouvent à moins d'un mètre du lampadaire le plus proche, la scène devait être inondée de lumière, il n'aurait pas pu ne pas les voir. A moins que celui-ci ne soit défectueux. Il faudrait vérifier. Et enfin, le restaurant était fermé ce midi, donc il n'a de toute façon pas pu les voir... A moins qu'il ne soit lui-même coupable de ce double meurtre... Auquel cas, l'enquête nous le dira.

« Bonne réponse », pensa intérieurement l'ancien marine, s'autorisant un léger sourire en coin lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son supérieur, attendant les ordres à venir.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si l'un des miens l'accompagne pour recueillir les derniers témoignages ? Demanda t-il à Fornell, les coupant dans leur échange.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons… Enquête conjointe.

- Bien…McGee !!

- Pardon ?? Demanda l'agent McGor, manquant de s'étrangler.

- Oui, Patron, déclara le jeune agent en rejoignant les trois autres. Il salua Fornell et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Ca…Cassie… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

* * *

Voilà, un petit chapitre court, histoire de poser les bases...La suite viendra bientôt...N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser !!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Je passe juste avant d'aller au boulot vous mettre le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Bonne journée !!

* * *

Gibbs et Fornell échangèrent un regard.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Fornell.

- Oui, répondit Cassandra. MIT…

- Et John Opkins, conclue McGee, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit de bons souvenirs pour vous.

- Effectivement, déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Ziva !! Cria Gibbs. Accompagne l'agent McGor dans ses interrogatoires. McGee… Photos, déclara t-il, coupant ainsi l'échange visuel entre les deux agents, en mettant dans les mains du jeune homme l'appareil photo que Ziva utilisait depuis quelques minutes.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement, tandis que McGee rejoignait DiNozzo près des cadavres.

- Je pensais te la laisser, puisque vous avez le monopole de l'enquête, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Fornell en regardant successivement les deux agents qui venaient de se retrouver.

- Parce que tu penses que laisser Sachs à moins de deux mètres de DiNozzo soit une meilleure idée ?

- Non, effectivement. On fait quoi dans ce cas ? Gibbs réfléchit un instant.

- Je la prends avec moi. McGee sera plus facilement gérable que DiNozzo, déclara t-il en s'éloignant.

- Elle te plait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tobias en le suivant du regard.

Tout ce qu'il reçu en réponse fut un vague signe de la main et il su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Lui-même avait été impressionné dès les premières enquêtes qu'ils avaient menées ensemble. Elle était plutôt douée, et Gibbs n'avait pas réussi à l'impressionner. Elle se fondrait parfaitement dans cette équipe étrange que dirigeait l'ancien marine.

* * *

Tony regardait silencieusement son collègue prendre les photographies de la scène de crime. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter le comportement étrange de son ami depuis qu'il avait rencontré le nouvel agent du FBI. Une jeune femme plutôt mignonne à ce qu'il avait pu constater de loin.

- Dis, McGuignol… Elle est plutôt jolie, non ?

- Qui ? demanda le principal intéressé d'un ton morne, perdu dans ses pensées.

- La nouvelle du FBI.

- Ah…Tu veux parler de Cassie.

- Cassie ? Repris t-il d'un ton moqueur...Tu la connais ?

- Oui…Cassandra McGor… On a fait nos études supérieures ensemble.

- Génial !!! … Deux McGeek pour le prix d'un !!... Outch !!

- Tu ferais mieux de bosser au lieu de dire des bêtises, DiNozzo, déclara Gibbs, tandis que l'italien se massait l'arrière du crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Pas grand-chose. Deux plaies par balle, en pleine tête. Une par cadavre. Ducky nous en dira sûrement plus. Il vient d'arriver.

- McGee ?

- Pas d'arme du crime… Ils ont été tués ici, vu tout le sang qui s'est répandu.

- Soit c'est un règlement de compte qui a mal tourné, et une troisième personne a emmené les armes, soit on les a abattu pendant leur rendez-vous, conclue Tony, d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

- Dans tous les cas, il vous faut chercher une tierce personne, déclara Ducky, suivi de près par Palmer.

Il s'agenouilla près du premier cadavre, celui du Marine, et l'examina rapidement.

- Alors, Ducky ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Plaie par balle, nette. Probablement tirée à distance. Je t'en dirais probablement plus après l'autopsie.

- Bien…Vous récoltez toutes les preuves et on rentre… Au fait, McGee... Rien de spécial à me dire ?

- Non, Patron…Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'agent McGor nous a été affecté pour cette enquête.

* * *

- Timothy travaille depuis longtemps au NCIS ? Demanda Cassandra à Ziva, sur le ton innocent de la conversation, une fois qu'elles eurent terminé les interrogatoires.

- Vous connaissez McGee ? Demanda Ziva en réponse.

- Oui… Nous avons étudié ensemble au MIT…Puis à John Opkins. Ziva acquiesça.

- Depuis sept ans, je crois. Plus ou moins… Vous étiez amis ?

- Rivaux, principalement, répondit la jeune femme, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. Nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme à vrai dire. Il a terminé premier de promotion au MIT, et j'ai pulvérisé ses résultats en biomédicale.

- Cassandra !! Appela Fornell.

Tandis que l'agent McGor rejoignait son supérieur, Ziva étudia la jeune femme. Elle lui plaisait bien. Elle était dynamique, franche et compétente. Un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle sentait qu'elles pourraient visiblement bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est que Tim et elle ne s'entendent pas. Son collègue était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil et elle ne pouvait que difficilement concevoir que leur brouille soit d'ordre scolaire uniquement. Lorsque Cassandra la rejoignit, ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la troubla.

- Je suis affectée à votre équipe pour la durée de l'enquête, déclara t-elle, visiblement agacée.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir, affirma Ziva.

- Que cela me réjouisse ou pas, je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix. Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, murmura t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Ziva, en jetant un regard vers McGee.

- Ducky… L'agent Cassandra Mcgor, du FBI, présenta Gibbs, quand les deux jeunes femmes les rejoignirent.

- Enchantée, mademoiselle, déclara t-il en lui serrant la main. Cassandra…Un magnifique prénom issu de l'Antiquité Grecque. J'espère que vos conclusions d'enquête sont plus prises au sérieux que les prédictions de la jeune femme à qui vous devez votre prénom ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire connaisseur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Coupa Gibbs, que cette discussion n'intéressait absolument pas.

- Rien de très concluant, répondit Ziva.

- Juste une idée approximative de l'heure du décès… Les deux jeunes qui ont trouvé les corps affirment les avoir découvert vers 16h30, ils sortaient d'un cinéma deux rues plus loin. Nous avons vérifié avec le guichetier, la séance a fini à 16h15. Et le dernier commerçant à être passé dans cette rue est le vendeur de kebab, à la fin de son service, vers 14h30.

- Je pourrais vous confirmer cette plage horaire dès que j'aurai pratiqué l'autopsie, affirma Ducky.

- Merci, Doc'. Tu peux les emmener, déclara Gibbs tandis que Ducky et Palmer préparaient les corps pour le transport jusqu'au NCIS. Ziva…Aide Tony et McGee à prélever les indices et vous rentrez aussi… McGor…Avec moi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut ! Et oui, je reviens sur cette fic que j'avais un peu laisser tomber, mais comme j'ai horreur de l'inachevé, je vais de ce pas y remédier en vous proposant le 3ème chapitre ! J'espère que cette longue attente ne vous aura pas dégoutés de la continuer malgré tout. J'avais beaucoup de mal à écrire dernièrement, aucune inspiration... En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes dans un silence relativement pesant. Gibbs roulait comme à son habitude, une conduite vive et brusque qui ne semblait pas déranger la jeune femme.

- Que souhaitez-vous savoir, agent Gibbs ? Demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous Tim ?

- Depuis le MIT.

- Vous étiez dans la même promotion ?

- Au MIT, oui. Il avait un an d'avance à John Opkins. J'ai intégré l'école avec un an de retard par rapport à lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait un break pendant un an…Voyant qu'il attendait plus, elle poursuivit. Pour des raisons personnelles qui ne vous regarde en rien.

- Bien…

Elle le regarda un instant tandis qu'il fixait la route, imperturbable. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il cherchait dans cette conversation stérile le moindre élément qui puisse lui expliquer pourquoi Tim et elle était en froid.

- Ecoutez, déclara t-elle soudain. Quelque soit les problèmes que Tim et moi avons pu avoir par le passé, cela n'interférera en rien dans l'enquête en cours.

- C'est une promesse ?

- …

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il en conclut qu'elle n'était absolument pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'open-space qui abritait les bureaux de l'équipe, il déposa son arme et sa plaque dans le tiroir de son bureau et lui indiqua d'un geste le bureau en face du sien. Il s'éloigna rapidement vers l'étage supérieur, la laissant plantée au milieu des bureaux. Décidée à lui prouver qu'elle était parfaitement capable de faire abstraction de son passé, elle s'installa derrière le bureau qu'il lui avait indiqué. « Celui de Tim », comprit-elle rapidement, en voyant qu'elle avait devant elle le matériel le plus perfectionné des quatre tables de travail. Elle alluma l'ordinateur et tapa un mot de passe qu'il utilisait déjà au MIT. « MITIM ». « Pas très original, Tim », se dit-elle, se permettant un sourire en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Tout à son travail, elle ne vit pas le sourire teinté d'inquiétude de son patron provisoire qui l'observait depuis l'étage. Visiblement, la jeune femme connaissait bien son agent… Et son instinct lui disait clairement que tout n'allait pas ce passer facilement entre ces deux-là.

Ils avaient quitté la scène de crime une demi-heure tout au plus après leur patron et l'agent McGor, et ni Tony ni Ziva n'avait encore réellement questionné McGee au sujet de la jeune femme. Une fois installé dans le véhicule, Tony au volant et Ziva sur le siège passager, Tim comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus longtemps éviter les questions de ses collègues.

- Allez-y, je sens que vous en mourrez d'envie ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre vous ? demanda Ziva immédiatement.

- Rien, déclara t-il tout en sachant pertinemment qu'aucun des deux ne le croirait.

- A d'autre, le Bleu… S'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous, tu aurais été content de la revoir. Et là…ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

- Tout n'est pas toujours aussi simple, répliqua t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Alors oui, c'est vrai, ça me fait bizarre de la revoir de cette manière, des choses me reviennent en mémoire que j'aurai préféré laisser enfouies… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut obligatoirement en déduire que je ne suis pas content de la revoir.

Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard surpris. Fixant le paysage qui défilait à sa gauche, McGee se mura dans un silence lourd de sous-entendu et aucun de ses collègues n'eut le cœur de l'arracher à ses pensées. Chaque être humain portait en lui une part plus sombre, et sans se concerter, ils surent qu'ils venaient de découvrir celle de leur ami.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les bureaux, ils remarquèrent immédiatement la présence de la jeune femme, totalement absorbée par les recherches qu'elle avait entreprises. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois devant le bureau de McGee qu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient là.

- Salut, déclara t-elle ne sachant pas trop comment lancer la conversation. Gibbs m'a dit de m'installer là.

- Pas de problème, répliqua Tim. Je vois que tu n'as eu aucun souci pour le mot de passe.

- Pour cela, il aurait fallut que tu le changes depuis le MIT, Tim ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. Puis s'adressant aux deux autres agents. J'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gibbs en descendant les escaliers.

- Le sergent William Dockland, notre victime, avait des comptes cachés dans plusieurs banques du pays. Des comptes relativement bien fournis apparemment… Et il connaissait Beredhi, l'autre victime, depuis le lycée. Ils ont été arrêtés plusieurs fois pour des petits larcins. Rien de bien préjudiciables puisque cela n'apparait pas dans son dossier militaire.

- Bien… Quoi d'autre ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers les trois autres.

- Je descends les éléments trouvés sur la scène de crime à Abby, patron, déclara McGee en s'éloignant à grand pas.

- Ok… Ziva… Avec moi… Vous deux, vous continuez d'éplucher les informations.

- Ehhh…Tim ! S'exclama Abby en le voyant pénétrer dans le labo. Ouhla, t'as une petite mine…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Abby, tout va bien… Tiens… Les indices récoltés sur la scène de crime.

- Tu sais très bien que je sais quand tu mens, McGee, le sermonna t-elle. Et tu sais aussi que je suis parfaitement capable de commencer à étudier toutes les petites merveilles que tu m'as apportées en écoutant ce que tu as sur le cœur…

- Abby… Puis, voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, il capitula. Le FBI a détaché un de ses agents parmi nous pour cette enquête, vu que l'une des victimes est leur principal suspect dans plusieurs affaires de trafics d'organes et de proxénétisme.

- Aie…Sachs ?

- Non…Cassandra McGor… Nous étions ensemble au MIT et à John Opkins.

Abby s'activait, dispersant tous les petits sachets sur les tables à côté d'elle tout en écoutant son ami. Ce dernier, assis au bureau de la jeune femme, semblait parti dans ses pensées et elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'en sortir. Il était visible que ces retrouvailles n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'il avait le plus souhaité et le voir dans cet état l'attristait. Et elle se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour détester la jeune femme à l'instant même où elle la rencontrerait.

Tout était sombre dans les locaux du NCIS. Seules les lampes de bureaux éclairaient faiblement les espaces de travail de chacun. Un téléphone sonna. Abandonnant un instant l'écran d'ordinateur qu'elle fixait depuis plusieurs heures, elle se leva et fit quelques pas afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il était tard. « 23h30 », constata t-elle en regardant sa montre. Elle chercha un coin plus discret et composa le numéro du correspondant qui venait de l'appeler.

- Allo ?... Oui, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ?

- …

- Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne rentre pas ce soir. Je suis au NCIS pour une affaire.

- …

- Oui, promis, j'essaye de faire un saut demain.

- …

- En attendant, tu devrais aller te reposer, vu l'heure qu'il est.

- …

- D'accord… Bisous et bonne nuit.

- …

- Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime fort. Bisous.

Et elle raccrocha. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de McGee, qui visiblement, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

- Pas facile de mener de front une vie d'agent fédéral et une vie de couple…

- Pardon ? demanda t-elle, intriguée.

- En tout cas, tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés…Je bosse trop pour avoir ne serait-ce le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un, déclara t-il en s'éloignant.

- Tim, attends… Vu que l'on est amené à travailler ensemble, il serait peut être judicieux de mettre le passé de côté, proposa t-elle froidement. On ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé, et tout le monde s'en portera mieux.

Sans lui répondre, il reprit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau, et, réalisant que la jeune femme se l'était approprié, pesta et retourna dans le labo d'Abby, le cœur lourd, les mots bloqués au fond de la gorge.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ?_


End file.
